markedfordeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Village Hidden in the Leaves
Konohagakure, Konoha or Village Hidden in the Leaf '''(colloquially referred to as '''Leaf) in Fire Country is the most powerful of the five major ninja villages, and is the largest city in Fire. It was found by Senju Hashirama, the first kage of Konoha. The current hokage is Hyūga Hiashi. Plot Team Uplift made their visit there after the Arikada mission failed, and was ultimately ejected out of Leaf due to Kurosawa Hazō's poor wording in a conversation with Jiraiya. A few months later, Team Uplift joined Leaf using Skywalker and formed Clan Gōketsu with Jiraiya. Konoha suffered firepower and manpower attrition through battles with Akatsuki, during the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny and the Battle of Nagi Island. Locations * Tanaka's Grill - restaurant, right next to the Hyuga clan compound. Anko and Mari made their visit there.Interlude: Tending the Home Fire * Nakamura Art Gallery - Keiko and Shikamaru's first designation on their first date.Interlude: Agencies * Ichiraku Ramen - Keiko and Shikamaru decided to eat there because it would be more delicious than the cafe they tried. * Senju Memorial Park - Keiko and Shikamaru decided not to go there. * Various streets named Senju . Senju Park East is confirmed to mark the west demarcation of the Senju Memorial Park.Chapter 271 * Cock o' the Walk Books - A bookstore that was owned and operated by Kon Akimitsu, father of Kon Ai. It sold very expensive seal quality papers that attracted customers like Hazo and Kagome. Unfortunately, with the owner dead, it may have went out of business. * Soggy Tag - Where Kazusa Minori went after receiving medical treatment and narrated the Battle of Nagi Island.Chapter 260 * Willowbark Lane, Elm Street, Pure Way - More streets. * Lucky Taki's - located on Elm Street near Pure Way. * Yabai Café - A cafe mostly used by the Goketsu to do discreet meeting or moping while not using the clan compound.Chapter 215 Clans There are 17 voting clans. Any other clans are large families with a handful of secrets and the weight of tradition. Leaf Clans * Hyūga * Uchiha * Aburame * Nara * Yamanaka * Akimichi * Sarutobi * Inuzuka * Gōketsu * Kurusu * Kyosho * Motoyoshi * Amori * Hagoromo * Minami * Senju * Uzumaki Ninja Hidden Leaf ninja: Genins: * Gōketsu Akane - Temporary teammate with Sakura during the chunin exam arc. * Haruno Sakura - Naruto's teammate. Selected for the chunin exam, but failed event 4. * Rock Lee - Specialized in taijustu and is primarily a melee fighter. * Hyuuga Neji * Nakano * Genda Jitsuku - Nakano's teammate * Sugiyama Shinji - Nakano's teammate * Jinno Yūdai - Nakano's friend * Tenten - friend and romantic interest of Keiko Chūnin: * Uzumaki Naruto - Jiraiya's godson, fought against Gaara of the Desert to a tie in the chuunin exam, although nobody knew what was happening. During the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, Naruto was kidnapped by Akatsuki alongside Yagura. * Nara Shikamaru - Keiko's husband. * Minami Nikko - Briefly a member of Team Uplift before dying to an enemy Jonin, presumably hired by the Yakuza. The three Sannin: * Senju Tsunade - Med-nin wandering around Fire country. The last surviving member of The Three. * Jiraiya - Spymaster and sealmaster. * Orochimaru - Forced to flee Konoha to become a missing-nin. Kages: * Senju Hashirama - The First. * Sarutobi Hirzuen - The Third. * Namikaze Minato - The Fourth. * Gouketsu Jiraiya - The Fifth. Special Jonins: * Mitarashi Anko * Ebisu - Never shown onscreen with the Gokestu kids, but he is a great teacher that Kagome wanted to recruit for his project to improve the education system. Jonins: * Maito Gai - Self proclaimed rival of Hatake Kakashi. He also died in the Battle of Nagi Island. * Hatake Kakashi - Elite jonin with the only known successful bloodline transplant. He was not jonin-sensei of Team 7. He died in the Battle of Nagi Island. * Inuzuka Gaku * Inuzuka Mie - An Inuzuka jonin mentioned by Mari. References Category:HIdden Villages